


Soaking Up the Sun

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Octo!John - Freeform, OctoJohn, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OctoJohn, lounging about and soaking in the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaking Up the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts).




End file.
